familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Quincy political family
The Quincy family was a prominent political family in Massachusetts from the mid-17th century through to the early 20th century. It is connected to the Adams family through Abigail Adams. Massachusetts Historical Society: Quincy, Wendell, Holmes, and Upham Family Papers, 1633-1910 The family estate was in Mount Wollaston, first independent, then part of Braintree, Massachusetts, and now the city of Quincy. The remaining pieces of the Quincy homestead are the Josiah Quincy House and the Dorothy Quincy Homestead, after the land was broken up into building lots called Wollaston Park in the 19th century and the Josiah Quincy Mansion was demolished in 1969. The names of President John Quincy Adams, several American towns, the USS Quincy, Quincy House at Harvard, Quincy House in Washington, D.C., and Quincy Market in Boston are among the legacies of the Quincy family name. Members #Edmund Quincy (1602-1636) I, who emigrated to Boston 1633 and settled Mount Wollaston 1635, married Judith Pares (d. 1654) ##Judith Quincy (1626–1695), married John Hull (1620–1683), leading merchant and mintmaster of Massachusetts Bay Colony ###Hannah Hull (1658–1717), married Samuel Sewall (1652-1730), judge and diarist ####Samuel Sewall (1678–1751), married Rebecca Dudley, daughter of Governor Joseph Dudley ####Joseph Sewall (1688–1769), married Elizabeth Walley #####Samuel Sewall (1715–1771), married Mary Wendell (1724–1746), remarried to Elizabeth Quincy (1729–1770)§ ######Elizabeth Sewall (1750–1789), married Samuel Salisbury ######Hannah Sewall (b, 1753), married James Hill ######Samuel Sewall (1757–1814), married Abigail Devereux ######Joseph Sewall (b. 1762), married Mary Robie ##Edmund Quincy (1628-1698) II, who built the Dorothy Quincy House (1685), married Joanna Hoar (1625–1680) and remarried to Elizabeth Gookin Eliot (1645–1700) ###Daniel Quincy (1651–1690), Boston merchant and banker, married Anna Shephard (1663–1708) ####Anna Quincy (1685–1717), married John Holman (1679–1759) ####Colonel John Quincy (1689–1767), Quincy, Massachusetts and John Quincy Adams named in his honor (he was Abigail Adams's grandfather and John Quincy Adams's great-grandfather), married Elizabeth Norton (1696–1769) of Hingham, daughter of Rev. John Norton, pastor of Old Ship Church #####Norton Quincy (1716–1801), public servant, recluse, married Martha Salisbury (1727–1748) #####Anna Quincy (1719–1799), married John Thaxter (1721–1802) of Hingham ######John Thaxter (1755–1791), (former tutor of John Quincy Adams), married Elizabeth Duncan ######Quincy Thaxter (1762–1837), married Elizabeth Cushing (1767–1820) of Hingham #######Anna Quincy Thaxter (1796–1878) #####Elizabeth Quincy (1721–1775), married the Reverend William Smith (1707–1783) of the First Church of Weymouth ######Mary Smith (1741–1811), married Richard Cranch (1726–1811) ######Abigail Smith (1744–1818), married John Adams (1735–1826), second president of the United States #######Abigail Adams (1765–1813), "Nabby" married William Stephens Smith (1755–1816) #######John Quincy Adams (1767–1848), sixth president of the United States, married Louisa Catherine Johnson (1775–1852) ########Charles Francis Adams, Sr. (1807–1886), married Abigail Brooks (1808–1889) #########John Quincy Adams II (1833–1894), lawyer and politician #########Charles Francis Adams, Jr. (1835–1915), Civil War general, president of Union Pacific Railroad (1884–1890) ##########Charles Francis Adams III (1866–1954), 44th Secretary of the Navy, mayor of Quincy, Massachusetts #########Henry Brooks Adams (1838–1918), married Marian Hooper (1843–1885) #########Mary Gardiner Adams (1845–1928), married Henry Parker Quincy (1838–1899)‡ #######Grace Susanna Adams (1768–1770) #######Charles Adams (1770–1800), married Sarah Smith #######Thomas Boylston Adams (1772–1832), Massachusetts Representative, justice, married Ann Harrod ######William Smith (1746–1787), married Catherine Louise Salmon (1749–1824) ######Elizabeth Smith (1750–1815), married John Shaw (1748–1794), remarried to Stephen Peabody (1741–1819) #####Lucy Quincy (1729–1785), married Cotton Tufts (1732–1815) ######Cotton Tufts (1757–1833), married Mercy Brooks (1763–1849) ###John Quincy (1652–1674) ###Joanna Quincy (1654–1695), married Lieut. David Hobart (1651–1717) of Hingham ###Judith Quincy (1655–1679), married John Rayner (1643–1676) ###Ruth Quincy (1658–1698), married John Hunt ###Edmund Quincy (1681-1737) III, married Dorothy Flynt (1678–1737) ####Edmund Quincy (1703-1788) IV, married Elizabeth Wendell (1704–1769) partner with brother Josiah Quincy (1710-1784) #####Edmund Quincy (1726-1782) V, businessman and land developer, married Anna Huske, remarried to Mehitabel Temple, remarried to Hannah Gannett ######Mary Quincy (b. 1751), married Jacob Sheafe (1745–1829) ######Edmund Huske Quincy (1759–1818) ######Horatio Gates Quincy (1779–1825), married Polly Pettis #######Horatio Gates Quincy (1807–1884), married Mary McAllister ########George Henry Quincy (1832–1895), married Mary Caroline Sweetser #####Henry Quincy (1727–1780), married Mary Salter, remarried to Eunice Newell ######Elizabeth Quincy (1751–1781), married Nathaniel Greene ######Eunice Quincy (1760–1793), married Joseph de Valnais (1734–1826) ######Henry Quincy (b. 1762) #####Abraham Quincy (1728–1756) #####Elizabeth Quincy (1729–1770), married Samuel Sewall (1715–1771)§ #####Katherine Quincy (b. 1733) #####Dr. Jacob Quincy (1734–1773), married Elizabeth Williams ######Jacob Quincy, married Ann Bigelow ######Elizabeth Wendell Quincy, married Hon. Asa G. Clapp of Portland, Maine ######Mary Quincy, married James Kettell ######Abraham Howard Quincy (1767–1840), married Mary Holland ######John Williams Quincy (1769–1834), married Abigail Atkins #######Martha Atkins Quincy (1797–1870) #######John Williams Quincy (1800–1818) #######Silas Atkins Quincy (1802–1887) #######Thomas Dennie Quincy (1807–1881) #######Elizabeth Ann Quincy (b. 1809), married William Wales (d. 1873) #######John Williams Quincy (1813–1883), originally Jacob but renamed John at age 5 (upon older brother's death), married Lucretia Deming Perkins ########Mary Perkins Quincy (b. 1866) ######Samuel M. Quincy (1734–1773), married Sarah Smart #####Sarah Quincy (1736–1790), married General William Greenleaf ######Elizabeth Greenleaf (1769–1814), married John Gardner ######Sarah Greenleaf, married William Greenough (d. 1831) #####Esther Quincy (1738–1810), married Jonathan Sewall (1728–1796), last royal attorney general of Massachusetts ######Jonathan Sewall (1766–1839), chief justice of lower Canada ######Stephen Sewall (1770–1832), solicitor general of lower Canada #####Dorothy Quincy (1747–1830), married John Hancock (1737–1793), remarried to Captain James Scott (1746–1809) ####Elizabeth Quincy (1706–1746), married John Wendell (1703–1762) ####Dorothy Quincy (1709–1762), "Dorothy Q" of Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr., married Edward Jackson (1707–1757), Boston merchant and manufacturer #####Mary Jackson (1740–1804), married Oliver Wendell (1733–1818) ######Sarah Wendell married the Reverend Abiel Holmes (1763–1837) #######Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894), married Amelia Lee Jackson† ########Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr. (1841–1935), jurist #####Jonathan Jackson (1743–1810), merchant and Continental Congress delegate from Massachusetts, married Sarah Barnard (d. 1770), remarried to Hannah Tracy (d. 1797) ######Edward Jackson (1768–1777) ######Charles Jackson (1775–1855), married Amelia Lee (d. 1808), remarried to Frances Cabot #######Amelia Lee Jackson (d. 1888), married Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894)† ######Hannah Jackson, married Francis Cabot Lowell (1775–1817) ######Sarah Jackson, married John Gardner (1770–1825) ######Dr. James Jackson (1777–1867), married Elizabeth Cabot, remarried to Sarah Cabot ######Patrick Tracy Jackson (1780–1847), married Lydia Cabot ####Colonel Josiah Quincy I (1710–1784), Revolutionary War soldier, built the Josiah Quincy House, married Hanna Sturgis (1712–1755), remarried to Elizabeth Waldron (1722–1760), remarried to Ann Marsh (1723–1805) #####Edmund Quincy (1733-1768), Boston merchant died at sea in West Indies #####Samuel Quincy (1735–1789), attorney and barrister, solicitor general, loyalist exile, married Hannah Hill (1734–1782) who was a revolutionary and stayed in Massachusetts during her husband's exile, remarried to Mary Ann Chadwell ######Samuel Quincy (1764–1816), married Elizabeth Hatch (1764–1841) #######Deborah Hatch Quincy (1789–1872) #######Samuel Quincy (1791–1850), married Abby Adams Beale (1800–1882) ########Elizabeth Quincy, married E. H. Mills Huntington ########Abby Ann Quincy (b. 1836) #######Josiah Quincy (1793–1875), married Mary Grace Weld (1794–1844) ######## Josiah Quincy (1835-1912), married Ellen Augusta Webster ######### Arthur H. Quincy (1874-1947) married Maud Lyman (1870-1953) ########## Ellen Augusta Quincy (1909-1998), married Delano M. Kennard (1907-1971) ########### Delano Quincy Kennard (1932), married Kay L. Robinson ############ David Quincy Kennard (1959) ############ Margaret Utley Kennard (1960), married Kevin Miles ############# Christopher Miles ############# Daniel Miles ############ Richard Munroe Kennard (1962), married Sandra Cleveland ############# Crystal Nicole Kennard ############# Damien Quincy Kennard ############ Delano Craig Kennard (1963), married Geronmia Sapon Valdez (1963) ############# Delano Silvino Kennard (1990) ############# Craig Jeffrey Kennard (1991) ######Thomas Quincy (1767-184?) ######Hannah Quincy (b. 1762), married Aaron Hill #######Thomas Quincy Hill #######Harriet Hill Phillips, married Willard Phillips #####Hannah Quincy (1736–1826), "Orlinda" of John Adams diaries, married Bela Lincoln (1734–1773), Hingham physician, brother of General Benjamin Lincoln; remarried to Ebenezer Storer (1730–1807), deacon of Brattle Street Church and treasurer of Harvard College #####Josiah Quincy II (1744–1775), attorney, "the Patriot", newspaper propagandist, died at sea returning from mission to London, married Abigail Phillips (1745–1798), daughter of William Phillips, Sr. (1722–1804) ######Josiah Quincy III (1772–1864), president of Harvard University (1829–1845), U.S. Representative (1805–1813), mayor of Boston (1823–1828), married Eliza Susan Morton (1773–1850) #######Eliza Susan Quincy (1798–1884), eldest of "five articulate sisters", artist, archivist and historian #######Josiah Quincy, Jr. (1802–1882), mayor of Boston (1846–1848), built the Josiah Quincy Mansion, married Mary Jane Miller (1806–1874) ########Josiah Phillips Quincy (1829–1910), poet, writer, publicist, married Helen Frances Huntington (1831–1903) #########Josiah Quincy (1859–1919), General Court representative, assistant secretary of the Navy, mayor of Boston (1895–1899), married Ellen Krebs Tyler (1862–1904) ##########Edmund Quincy (b. 1903), artist #########Helen Quincy (b. 1861) #########Frances Huntington Quincy (1870–1933), essayist and author, married Mark Antony DeWolfe Howe (1864-1960) ##########Quincy Howe (b. 1900), news analyst, author ##########Helen Huntington Howe (b. 1905), monologuist, novelist, married Reginald Allen ##########Mark DeWolfe Howe (1906–1967), Harvard law professor, historian, biographer, civil rights leader #########Mabel Quincy #########Violet Quincy ########Samuel Miller Quincy (1833–1887), lawyer, historian, Civil War soldier, and 28th mayor of New Orleans (May 5, 1865 – June 8, 1865) ########Mary Apthorp Quincy (1834–1883), married Benjamin Apthorp Gould #########Susan Quincy Gould (b. 1862) #########Lucretia Gould (b. 1864) #########Alice Bache Gould (b. 1868) #########Benjamin Apthorp Gould (b. 1870) #########Maria Gould (b. 1872) #######Abigail Phillips Quincy (1803–1893), last Quincy to occupy the Josiah Quincy House #######Maria Sophia Quincy (1805–1886) #######Margaret Morton Quincy (1806–1882), married Benjamin Daniel Greene (1793–1862), traveler and botanist #######Edmund Quincy (1808-1877), diarist, lecturer, author, abolitionist, married Lucilla Pinckney Parker (1810–1860), daughter of prominent Boston merchant Daniel Pinckney Parker ########Edmund Quincy (1834–1894), civil engineer ########Henry Parker Quincy (1838–1899), Harvard MD, "anatomical draughtsman", married Mary Gardiner Adams (1845–1928)‡ #########Dorothy Quincy (1885–1939), married Frederick Russell Nourse (1877–1952), Boston financier, two children, ########Mary Quincy (b. 1841) #######Anna Cabot Lowell Quincy (1812–1899), youngest of the "articulate sisters", married Robert Cassie Waterston (1812–1899), Boston clergyman who gave his library to the Massachusetts Historical Society #####Elizabeth Quincy (1757–1825), married Benjamin Guild (1749–1792) #####Ann Quincy (1763–1844), married Asa Packard (1758–1843) ###John Quincy (b.1683) ###Mary Quincy (1684–1716), married Daniel Baker, (1686–1731) ####Elizabeth Baker (b. 1716) Notes and references Category:Quincy family Category:Political families of the United States Category:People from Quincy, Massachusetts Category:American families of English ancestry